1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process to spool a longitudinally cut material sheet, e.g., a paper sheet. The spooling rolls, which result from the partial sheet, are supported by spooling bed tracks formed by two spooling support rolls. The present invention further relates to a device for carrying out the above-mentioned process. The device is preferably constructed as a three-drum-roll cutting machine. Alternatively, the spooling bed tracks may be formed by four spooling support rolls.
2. Discussion of Background Information
DE-PS 32 43 994 and DE-PS 35 41 906 discuss a three-drum roll cutting machine. The three spooling support rolls create two spooling bed tracks so that the partial sheet, i.e., created after the longitudinal cut, can be spooled into spooling rolls partially on one and partially on the other spooling bed track. Each individual spooling roll is formed on a sleeve and is guided with two spooling support frames. Each spooling support frame has a vertically movable sleeve guidance such that a grip header is positioned in a rotatable fashion. The two grip headers engage into the sleeve on the two face sides of the spooling roll being created. If necessary, this construction also allows the weight of the three spooler rolls being created to be counteracted. This is primarily utilized when the spooling roll diameter has become relatively large.
However, in the beginning section of the spooling device, i.e., when the spooling diameter is still very small, it is necessary to press the spooling roll against the respective support roll pair with the aid of a loading roll. In this way, the spooling roll remains securely positioned in the spooling bed track.
It is also known, e.g., from DE '994, that each support roll can be individually motorized. In other words, each of the support rolls has an individually controllable drive. Thus, the user can initiate turning moments of different magnitudes on one spooling roll (resting on two of the support rolls) over the two support rolls. In this manner, the user tries to achieve a certain spooling strength in the spooling roll. However, this is not always achieved at the desired level, particularly when at least one of the partial sheets (and, therefor, the entire spooling roll being created) exhibits a large width. It can then be necessary to create a larger spooling strength in the beginning phase of the spooling process than was previously possible.